


《哥仨好》下

by Hxiaoye



Category: all花花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxiaoye/pseuds/Hxiaoye





	《哥仨好》下

《哥仨好》下（完结）  
李光洁/郭京飞✖️小华

-  
李光洁是着实有些惭愧的。

不说华晨宇是郭京飞约来的，就说自己支走人家，答应了好好照顾华晨宇，这会却背着人家和华晨宇搞在一起，这兄弟做的的确有点不道义。

不过不等李光洁开口说话，他怀里的华晨宇先有了动作。

“哥哥。”华晨宇喊郭京飞，本就软糯的声音此刻带着哭腔，一双水光潋滟的桃花眼积了水气无限惹人怜爱。“他欺负我。”

华晨宇的皮肤细腻白皙，在李光洁手下是顶好的手感，男人一时急色，下手就没个轻重。此刻华晨宇的衣领大敞，本就容易落下痕迹的皮肤已经是青紫一片，而李光洁的大手还停留在华晨宇胸前的红樱上。

郭京飞望着眼前的场面顿觉怒火中烧，大步上前扯着李光洁的衣领，拳头就往人的脸上招呼。

“不是，郭京飞你想干吗？”李光洁常年健身，又为了拍武打戏学过几式功夫，灵敏地躲过郭京飞的拳拦住了人。

“是我tmd要问你，你干了些什么！你跟我说你喜欢花花，你就是这么喜欢的？趁人醉酒了硬来？”

郭京飞说的情绪激动，也顾不得什么兄弟情分，复又准备上手。“李光洁你个混蛋，老子真是瞎了眼，还把花花带来跟你吃饭。”

两个老爷们在浴室狭小的空间里推搡争执颇有一丝喜感，华晨宇嘴角噙着笑:“哥哥，你们别吵了。”

华晨宇的声音轻柔温润，轻易地平息了两个男人的冲突。郭京飞扯着李光洁衣领的手几经停顿，终是放了下来。

“花花，没事了，哥哥回来了，没人敢欺负你了。”郭京飞走到华晨宇身前，颤着手给人整理衣服，尽量控制着自己的目光不落在人裸露的肌肤上。

不可置否的是，郭京飞打心眼儿里喜欢这个弟弟，虽是不比李光洁几年来的深情，可初次见面他的心便也被华晨宇一击而中。

郭京飞皱着眉拉起华晨宇的衣襟，疼惜的摸上华晨宇细软的发丝:“是哥哥对不起你。”

“才不怪哥哥。”华晨宇乖巧的把头靠进郭京飞怀里，朝站在一旁的李光洁做了个wink。

真是个十分会撩的小狐狸，李光洁克制着内心愈演愈烈的欲火，愤愤的想。

“是我自愿的。”

“什么？”郭京飞讶异。

“是我自己想跟李光洁哥哥做/爱。”

华晨宇窝在郭京飞怀里，笋尖般细嫩的手指在郭京飞胸膛上有一下没一下画着圈。“是我勾引他的。”

怀里人一双澄澈的眸子望着郭京飞，一副纯洁无暇的样子似是只可远观的高岭之花，可说出口的话却是极为情色的。也不知是胸前的手指拨乱了心弦，还是语气中那似有若无的蛊惑扰了神志，郭京飞心里存的那些对华晨宇不可言说的心思一股脑儿的全跑了出来。

“可……可你刚才明明说李光洁欺负你。”

“是啊，他欺负我。”小狐狸撅起嘴，扯开刚才被郭京飞拢好的衬衫，指着胸膛上欢/爱的痕迹不满道。

郭京飞明显加重的呼吸声落进华晨宇耳中让人笑开了来，也不管郭京飞愣在原地，华晨宇对着李光洁勾勾手指，示意李光洁过来抱起自己。

“哥哥，我们去床上。”华晨宇伸手环着李光洁的脖颈，说话是附在男人耳边，又恰好使在场的三人都能清晰听到。

李光洁心里一乐，揉捏着手中饱满圆润的小屁股往床边走去。

“小狐狸，你的郭京飞哥哥这下心里可是藏了不少火。”李光洁把华晨宇放在床上，自己也欺身而上，手摸上华晨宇腰间的皮带。

华晨宇配合着李光洁的动作抬起腰肢，紧身长裤被男人一把扯下。

“哥哥还有闲心关心别人啊。”华晨宇调笑着用膝盖顶李光洁的下体。

“弟弟说笑了，美人在怀，我可没那个闲心。”

李光洁凑到华晨宇双腿间啃咬人腿间细嫩的肌肤，手则抚到了华晨宇被内裤包裹着的欲望。

“唔……嗯……”即使隔着内裤，李光洁极富技巧的挑逗还是几下就引出了本就敏感的华晨宇的呻/吟。

被誉为天籁之声的歌手叫/床的嗓音也是迷人的，性感妩媚到了极致，怕是任谁听了都只想把这只小狐狸拆吃入腹。

当然了，华晨宇的叫/床声也传进了在浴室的郭京飞的耳中，被色欲熏染的男人只不过跟理智斗争了短短几秒，便快步走出了浴室。

床上风光旖旎，华晨宇全身上下只剩件半挂在手臂上的白衬衫，衬衫明显起不到任何遮挡作用反倒为人平添了几分性感。而性感的人儿此刻脸上挂着潮红低喘，一手插进正舔弄他下体的李光洁发间，一手捻着自己胸前的红樱玩弄。

“哥哥。”华晨宇看见郭京飞走近，勾起嘴角笑的媚眼如丝。

“哟，郭京飞老师不装正经人了。”李光洁顺着华晨宇的目光转眼，看到来人揶揄道。

“就算是正经人也经不住这只小狐狸的撩拨。”

宽大床上的三人具是精赤条条，两个高大硬朗的男人将一个男孩围在中间，男孩身型纤瘦皮肤白皙，跟男人们小麦色的肤色以及健壮的体格形成了肤色及身型的强烈对比。

“啊……！”男孩突然惊呼一声，本就靠在身后男人怀里的身体更是软成了一汪春水。他的腿被身前男人抬起一只架在肩上，而刚才正是男人的手指进入男孩身体引得男孩惊呼。

“花花，你的小穴可真热情，吸着我的手指不肯放。”才只一根手指伸入，高热柔软的肠壁便贴上来紧紧吸附着，李光洁不禁想到一会自己的性/器真正插入华晨宇的小穴时，该是怎样的噬骨销魂。

“它对你……那么热情，嗯……哥哥可不要辜负了它。”男人粗粝的手指在身体里不断刮弄引得华晨宇阵阵呻/吟，而此时胸前又突然传来的痛感。

一边红樱被郭京飞狠意咬上，又细细在口中舔䑛，另一边也落入男人手中，被男人肆意玩弄。胸前及后穴的快感同时相交刺激着华晨宇的大脑，前方被冷落的小小华很快便高昂起头来。

“哥哥。”他用搭在李光洁肩上的脚背拍男人的脸，一声哥哥叫的百转千回。

“怎么？小狐狸着急了？”

李光洁的手下动作不停，搅弄着小穴的手指进进出出，更是让华晨宇心痒难耐。而华晨宇在情事上从不扭捏，张口就撒娇:“哥哥别光玩花花的后面，前面也想要哥哥摸摸。”

“小狐狸真馋，前面后面都想要。”

“嗯，花花就是只馋嘴的小狐狸，哥哥快摸摸花花。”

“可哥哥摸你的前面就照顾不了你后面的小嘴了。”李光洁作势抽出手指，不过刚离了个指节便被穴肉献媚般绞了上来。

“哼，哥哥坏。”华晨宇勾着眼睛去瞪人，一双被情欲渲染的桃花眼不像瞪人更似调情。

李光洁想，所谓天生媚骨，说的大抵便是华晨宇这般。不同于惺惺作态搔首弄姿，华晨宇眉眼间的娇媚是浑然天成的，一颦一笑一举一动间都不经意地勾人心魄。

“哥哥，帮帮弟弟。”华晨宇移了眼又去看郭京飞，细长的手指绕到身后抚摸男人厚实的胸肌。

“哥哥帮弟弟义不容辞，但弟弟是不是得说点儿好听的。”郭京飞的手在华晨宇光滑的细腰间流连，慢慢往前揉捏到平坦的小腹，却怎么也不肯再往下半点儿。

“好哥哥，弟弟这么难受，你忍心吗？你就帮帮我嘛……弟弟一会让哥哥随便cao，哥哥想怎么cao就怎么cao。”

华晨宇哄骗男人的功力一向不俗，郭京飞听的心里发热，抚上华晨宇的性/器好好服侍起来。“小狐狸，你到底有多少好哥哥？”

华晨宇不答话，半眯起眼睛低喘，一双美目染上了绯色，衬着白皙的皮肤此刻倒真是像一只活脱脱的小白狐。

当然了，华晨宇此刻享受，他身上的两个男人却是难耐不已，无法舒缓的欲火随着华晨宇一声声呻/吟愈发高涨。

当华晨宇尖叫着射在郭京飞口中时，身后也被抵上了李光洁早已蓄势待发的性/器，华晨宇还未从射/精后的快感中缓过来，身体便被男人坚硬涨大的肉/棒一寸寸开拓。

“疼……好疼，哥哥慢点。”

饶是被李光洁耐心扩张许久的小穴吞下男人尺寸不小的肉/棒还是显得有些艰难，华晨宇疼的深吸一口气，马上被郭京飞怜爱的抱进怀里。“李光洁你丫的轻点儿。”

被夹着进退不得的李光洁也不好受，身下那玩意儿不好受，看着华晨宇疼心里更不好受。“花花，我的乖宝贝，放松一点别夹这么紧，放松了你就不疼了啊。”

被两个男人抱在怀里轮番安慰，没一会儿华晨宇便也放松下来适应了身体里的肉/棒，小穴里升起的酥麻感代替了先前的痛感，可李光洁却是迟迟没有动作。

“哥哥，快动一动。”

李光洁心喜，知道小狐狸这是缓了过来穴中空虚，挺腰便一插到底。

“喔……哥哥的肉/棒好热，好大。”

“小狐狸喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，好喜欢。”

华晨宇被郭京飞抱在怀里，承受着李光洁强力的cao干，男人的肉/棒插进了温柔乡，精虫上脑便也顾不上其他了，像是装了马达般大开大合的干着身下人。

“小狐狸，哥哥操的你爽不爽？”

“爽……哥哥的肉棒，嗯……cao的我好爽。”

男人的征服欲极大得到满足，捞起华晨宇另一条腿也架在了肩上，一个深插进入华晨宇身体里更深的地方。

“啊！哥哥……哥哥cao进花花的肚子里了……”

华晨宇被李光洁干的淫/叫连连，郭京飞在一旁却被欲望折磨，温香软体在怀却不能干，郭京飞拉着华晨宇嫩滑的小手抚上自己肿大的性/器，舒爽的轻呼一声，同时内心非常后悔答应让李光洁先上。

“啊……”不知过了多久，李光洁终于低吼一声将精/液灌进华晨宇穴中。郭京飞催促着人赶紧让位置，男人的肉/棒拔出，精/液便顺着华晨宇被cao的合不拢的穴口滴下，好一副春光无限的场景。

华晨宇抬腿主动环上郭京飞的腰，郭京飞抬眼，就看见华晨宇不知何时将自己刚才射在他胸膛上的精/液沾了抹在嘴角，华晨宇笑起来，一双桃花眼里万种风情，粉红小舌伸到嘴角勾起一丝精/液入口。

“哥哥，欢迎光临。”

这夜还长。


End file.
